


Someday We'll Get Nostalgic for Disaster

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We were a fucking wreck when this all started." He muses, leaning into Ian's touch.</p><p>"You mean with you wanting to kill me? Yeah, it was pretty messed up." Ian jokes, throwing his arm over Mickey's waist in lieu of massaging his scalp. "But hey, it only took five years for us to figure things out."</p><p>The chain of events that leads up to Ian and Mickey getting together (and a few things afterwards)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday We'll Get Nostalgic for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy. Teenage Ian and Mickey, set during season 1 (with one scene set during season 3, and another set during season 5)

Mickey had known the Gallagher's his whole life. Hell, everyone knew the Gallaghers. Fucking huge family, loud as hell, they definitely weren't the kind you could ignore.

He had seen the redheaded one a few times at school, just in passing. Kid wasn't nearly as obnoxious as his older brother, Lip. That much was obvious.

Mickey first learned his name when the kid started working at the store he frequently stole from. He leaned in close, blowing cigarette smoke in the 14 year-olds face, getting a good look at his name tag, while he informed him of how things worked, "You're new here, so I'll be nice and tell you how these things go. I steal shit, and you keep your mouth shut. 'Kay?" he waited until the kid, Ian, nodded, before smirking and leaving the store with the case of beer he had grabbed for his father.

He waited until he was out of the store to let out the breath he was holding. He almost didn't make it out of there without paying, the dumb kid's big bambi eyes almost causing him to actually pay for shit for the first time in his life.

He shook himself and began to walk home. He didn't have time to give a shit about some redheaded kid with too many freckles to count.

\------

Mandy crashes into the house with a loud sob, hair messy and make up running, she doesn't even stop to tell Mickey to fuck off when he teases her about it. She refuses to tell Mickey what happened until the next day, falling next to him on the couch, the tears already starting, "You gotta get him Mick," she hiccups as she buries her face in his chest.

"Who?" He can already feel his pulse starting to race, his face flushing with anger at the thought of someone touching his little sister. She is strong and can take care of herself, so seeing her messed up like this was really screwing with his head. But what Mandy says next makes it worse.

"Ian Gallagher."

\------

"Ian Gallagher! You messed with the wrong girl!" Mickey shouts as he explodes into the Kash and Grab. He was skeptical when his sister had told him what Ian had done, the kid seemed harmless, but he didn't even question her before grabbing his brothers and heading out the door to break some skulls. Nobody hurts his baby sister.

Ian rushes into the back room before Mickey can grab him. Cursing, Mickey grabs the jackoff owner of the store "Tell fuckhead this is not over!" he growls, shoving him backwards before knocking over a display and running into the alley with his brothers on his heels.

\------

When he confronts Lip later in the day he notices the glint in his eyes when he tells him "You've got the wrong guy", knows what his tone of voice means when he says "that's highly unlikely" but Ian had hurt his little sister, there was no time to dwell on any of these things. No time to analyze the way Lip spoke about Ian as if he knew something, something that might get Ian in more trouble than violating Mickey's little sister would.

Mickey knew what it was, or at least knew what he hoped it was. Or what he would've hoped it was, if they lived a different town, with different families. And if Mickey wasn't currently hunting Ian down to beat the shit out of him for hurting Mandy.

\------

Mickey is in his room, wondering why he had referred to Ian as "firecrotch" _in front of his brothers_ , when Mandy's yelling alerts him to something going on in the yard.

His vision blurs red when he sees Ian advancing on his sister, damn he had really judged that kid wrong.

"You're a dead man Ian Gallagher. Fucking dead!" Mickey knows that Mandy can handle this, but he doesn't want her to have to. He balls up his fists, getting ready for a fight, when Ian's words stop him dead in his tracks.

"I'm gay!" Mandy freezes too, inhaling deeply before turning around to face him.

"C'mon, we can't talk about this out here, someone might hear." Mandy advises wisely, nodding toward the shitty swing set a good few yards away from their house.

Mickey waits until they're out of sight before he presses his back against the brick wall of their house and sinks down.

"Shit" he mutters, running a hand through his hair. Ian had the balls to do what he knows he never will. He _really_ judged that kid wrong.

\------

Mandy's mood had increased tenfold by the time she came home. "Guess what, I have a boyfriend!" She gushes, bouncing into the house.

"Yeah? You better tell me his name now so I know whose ass to kick when you're inevitably cheated on." Mickey responds dryly, flipping though the channels on the tv.

"Asshat," Mandy swats him on the shoulder before sitting down next to him "Ian Gallagher, the cutie with red hair who saved me from some pervert teacher."

Mickey feigns surprise, knowing that what he had heard earlier proved she was lying "The same Ian Gallagher who jumped you a few days ago?"

"Well I may have elaborated that story a bit." Mandy admits, tugging on a stand of hair "But we're together now, and I'm really happy, so be happy for me!"

"Fine, I'm happy for you. But if this asshole breaks your heart, I'll kill him." Mickey warns. Mandy smiles happily and leans her head on his shoulder. Mickey knows Mandy is genuine when she replies "He won't"

\------

Ian starts showing up at their house almost everyday, lying across Mickey's couch, playing Mickey's video games, watching Mickey's movies. It is driving Mickey crazy.

"Scoot over" He tells Mandy, ignoring the empty seat next to Ian. She rolls her eyes as she moves, playfully nudging Ian over.

She pretends to whisper "He's just grouchy cuz you're stealing me away from him" like it's some big secret.

But the big secret is that Ian smells too nice. Mickey knows that if he sits next to Ian he'll do something stupid, like touch him, or invite him into his room. He doesn't want to screw up the good thing Mandy has going on. He doesn't know whether or not Ian would even be interested.

So he sits next to Mandy, her heavy perfume covering up any other scent, and pretends that the fire he feels inside when Ian puts his hand on Mandy's knee is just his brotherly instincts wanting to protect her, and has nothing to do with jealousy.

\------

Mickey's almost 80% sure that he's still dreaming when Ian comes into his room. It's not like it'd be the first time.

But the sting in his fist is entirely too real when he lands the first punch.

He's 99% sure he's begun dreaming again when Ian slicks up those first two fingers.

But the stretch and burn is entirely too real when Ian finally pushes into him.

\------

It becomes a regular thing after that.

Twice a week Ian is sneaking into his room for a blowjob or a quickie.

At least three times a week Mickey is in the Kash & Grab, and not to steal anything.

It would almost seem routine, except Mickey could never get used to the feeling of Ian's finger's digging into his hipbones, or the light kisses he presses below his ear when he thinks Mickey won't notice.

It's not always hard and fast like the first time. Sometimes, against all of Mickey's (fake) objections, Ian takes it slow.

\------

Mickey always thought his first kiss would be some forced peck with a chick he could hardly stand. 

He definitely didn't expect it to be with Ian, in the front seat of some borrowed van, before robbing someone.

But of course he should know by now to always expect the unexpected when it comes to Ian. His run back to the van is the scariest moment in his life, hands almost too sweaty to grip the doorframe to pull himself in. It's all worth it though to finally taste Ian's lips.

He feels the pressure of Ian's lips on his much longer than he feels the pain of the bullet in his ass.

\------

Mickey remembers these things years later, lying in his bed. _Their_ bed.

"What're you thinking about? You totally spaced there, for a minute." Ian wonders, running his fingers slowly through Mickeys hair.

"We were a fucking wreck when this all started." He muses, leaning into Ian's touch.

"You mean with you wanting to kill me? Yeah, it was pretty messed up." Ian jokes, throwing his arm over Mickey's waist in lieu of massaging his scalp. "But hey, it only took five years for us to figure things out."

"Weirdly, that doesn't comfort me." Mickey responds, playfully pushing a finger into Ian's cheek, wanting to see him smile. But it _does_ comfort him. That through everything they went through, they still ended up together. Happily, even.

After being in and out of juvie twice, Ian disappearing to the army, and getting Ian the help he needed for his bipolar disorder, they had finally figured things out. And it _only_ took five years.


End file.
